Religion in Estahiir
Introduction The main Estahiiri religion is centered around the sky, referred to as the Celestial Temple. Within it, two major and an untold number of minor deities exist. These Celestials are linked to the sun, moon and stars respectively, and watch over all of mankind. The vast majority of the cities of Estahiir have small temples dedicated to the Celestials within their walls, but the main centers of worship are huge temples and monasteries tucked away in the western mountain range, as close to the sky as one can get. Komaris, Celestial of the Sun Commonly depicted as either the sun itself or a phoenix, Komaris is associated with light, fire, plentiful harvests, warfare and life. His domain is daytime, and he is seen as the shepherd of humanity, constantly looking to make them stronger through battle and hardships. He is the counterpart and eternal adversary of Maramel, who slays him every day at dusk, coloring the sky red with his blood. However, being the Celestial of life, Komaris is free to be born again at dawn for as long as he retains faith in humanity. The majority of sacrifices and prayers are directed to Komaris, and the cult of the Immortal Dawn even worships him as their sole deity. Maramel, Celestial of the Moon Representing the moon, Maramel is usually depicted as the celestial body itself, or as an owl. She is associated with darkness, death, cold, and everlasting peace in the afterlife. Her domain is nighttime, and she is the counterpart of Komaris. Despite being linked to death and slaying Komaris, she is not considered to be inherently evil. It is believed she slays him because he is selfish and banishes everyone else from the Celestial Temple while he resides there, thinking he alone knows what is best for humanity. Maramel does not have many followers solely devoted to her, but those who do are known to be extremely devout. The people of Kiyonouchi primarily worship Maramel. Kowithu, Celestials of the Stars The term Kowithu refers to all the other divines in the Celestial Temple, representing the stars. They are seen as much less powerful entities than the main Celestials, are often represented through swarms of insects such as butterflies and fireflies, and govern aspects such as mystery and luck. Seemingly inexplicable occurrences such as lightning, disease or birth defects are commonly attributed to them. Kowithu are only visible at night, because Komaris wishes to rule alone and will not allow any other divines to reside in the Celestial Temple while he is there. These lesser Celestials do not enjoy much worship in the southern cities. However, they are the main focus of worship to the Outriders, who believe all Celestials are equally worthy of worship, and have spread this belief to some northern cities they frequently trade with. Balance Most Estahiiri priests adhere to the belief that Komaris and Maramel are both of pivotal importance to the wellbeing of humanity. Balance is important between the two, for humanity would surely perish if either the day or the night never ended. Likewise, theologists argue that a balance between the two main Celestials can be seen everywhere: life and death, light and darkness, heat and cold. Methods of worship The most common ways to honor the Celestials are meditation, prayer or sacrifice. For most Estahiiri, the latter means bringing an item of some significance to the altar of a Celestial. These altars are located at special shrines, which do not always have to be inside or even close to the temple. Shrines are usually built atop vistas, sometimes requiring those who wish to make a sacrifice to climb many steps. Komaris and Maramel have separate shrines, though they are usually located in close proximity to one another, with shrines to the Celestial of the Sun pointing east and the Celestial of the Moon’s shrines pointing west. The Kowithu have shared shrines, and are typically much smaller than those of the main Celestials. In fact, they are small enough to be carried on a wagon, and this is exactly what some Outrider caravans do. However, most worship of the Kowithu is not done at a shrine, but under the open sky at night, when the stars are visible. Stargazing is considered to be a way of communing with the Kowithu, and is practiced by many of their devout worshippers. Sacrifices to Komaris may only be made during the day, while sacrifices to Maramel should only be done at nighttime. Common sacrifices include lit candles, crops, artifacts, or one’s own blood if someone has nothing else to sacrifice. In the case of the latter, a ritual dagger must be used to make a single slice across the hand. The hand is then clenched, leaving a few drops to fall into a bowl on the altar. Many poor Estahiiri have scars on their hands thanks to this practice. Some fanatics, like the Immortal Dawn have taken this a step further, turning the practice into borderline human sacrifice that is seen as dishonorable and disgusting by most. Temples and monasteries Temples within the cities are quite humble compared to some of the grand architecture from the past. The most prominent feature of the temples is a large window that bathes the main room in sun- or moonlight depending on the time of day. Most temples also feature a garden littered with religious iconography, but functions primarily as a place where priests can meditate in peace. The insides of the temples are lined with beautiful murals, scrolls and paintings featuring depictions of the Celestials and their relationship with humanity. The main room of a temple is the only area that is public. The rest of the building consists of rooms for the priesthood and an entrance to the catacombs below the city. Outside the cities, temples and monasteries are found in the mountain range that dominates the western seaboard. There are no major cities in this area, disconnecting the centers of religion from the constant warfare plaguing the shattered nation. That is not to say they are without their own problems, though. While most monasteries and temples are dedicated to the peaceful worship of the Celestials, some are notorious hotbeds for the activities of religious fanatics such as the Immortal Dawn. The monasteries are all isolated, but mostly self-sufficient thanks to farms and workshops on-site. The ones on the coast even have large vineyards that produce the grapes needed to make Tohu Wine, a drink renowned throughout Estahiir. Omens and Beliefs Falling stars and comets are seen as bad omens by many Estahiiri, for it implies that a Kowithu has been slain and cast from the sky by Maramel. What could have led to such an event is often the subject of heated debates among theologists, where links are drawn between the timing of the falling star and a plethora of natural disasters or strange occurrences. Occasionally, meteorites have been discovered at the impact site of a falling star. These rocks are believed to contain the spirit of the fallen Kowithu, and many steer clear of these sites as a result, fearing retribution from the Celestial of Death. The Outriders, however, eagerly collect these space rocks and place them on their altars. Solar eclipses have an especially important role in the religion, as they are spoken of in religious texts to be the moments where Komaris himself closes the Celestial Temple for a few moments to judge humanity for their sins. Such an exceedingly rare event is always a cause for mass panic in the cities, causing many Estahiiri to drop to their knees in prayer to beg Komaris for forgiveness or rush to the nearest shrine to make a sacrifice in a bid to avert the coming apocalypse. The end to an eclipse is considered to be a sign Komaris has given humanity another chance, and the grandest of festivals is hosted starting exactly one week after to honor the Celestial’s verdict. The changing of seasons is subtle in the subtropical and tropical climates of Estahiir, and therefore does not play a major role in the religion. Seasonal changes are thought to be a reflection of the power struggle between Komaris and Maramel, explaining why days are warmer and longer during summer, yet colder and shorter during winter. The Afterlife Death is commonplace in Estahiir, and has a number of quirks surrounding it. A dead body is considered to have been touched by Maramel, and is not to be defiled by anyone. Autopsies of any kind are strictly forbidden for this reason. It is believed that a person’s spirit will be guided into the Celestial Temple by the Celestial of Death, becoming part of her eternal shroud of darkness that blankets the night sky, only penetrated by the radiance of Maramel herself and the faint light of the Kowithu, filling the void in between the Celestials. Being so centered around Maramel, members of the Immortal Dawn take steps to avoid being taken into the Temple their lord wants to rule alone, choosing to cremate their bodies without the proper rites of cleansing, a practice that is thought to prevent spirits from gaining entry. Religious Festivals and Holidays Constant warfare, food shortages, and maintenance expenses do not leave much room for extravagant festivals in Estahiir, but the religious ones always manage to find a place even in the most dire of circumstances. Many of the surviving Estahiiri holidays are religious in nature, and dedicated to a specific part of their Celestial pantheon. Subcultures such as Kiyonouchi or the Outriders tend to have different or additional traditions. Great Pyre Festival The summer solstice marks the start of the Great Pyre festival. A large bonfire is ceremoniously lit at the start by the priests, and festivities last until the fire has died. Many people collect flammable materials throughout the year and use them to keep the fire fed. The festival is dedicated to Komaris and is meant to celebrate all aspects of the Celestial, though life, fire, and combat are usually the most prominent. The end result usually manifests as a combination of food, drink, and many combat-related activities such as pit fights, feats of strength or skill, and contests. Romance also plays a part in the festival, and many of the prizes are meant to be given as gifts to a romantic interest. Hymn of Death The Hymn of Death occurs during the winter solstice and only lasts a single day. It is dedicated to Maramel, and serves as a way to honor the dead. Festivities start at dusk, where people gather inside their homes to talk about the dead and sing songs about their great deeds. Once night has properly fallen, a silent march of remembrance is organized. Every participant takes a candle from their home and lights it, placing it on the altar to Maramel as they pass it. Once there, the flame is put out with the tips of the fingers, eventually leaving behind an altar filled with unlit candles symbolizing those who had their flames extinguished and now rest as part of Maramel’s eternal shroud. Salvation Festival Being the rarest of all Estahiiri holidays, the Salvation festival is also the most extravagant. It occurs one week after a solar eclipse has occurred, which is believed to be the moment where Komaris passes judgment of all human beings to see if they are still worthy of his light. It lasts three days, and no holds are barred when it comes to expenses. For the duration, one’s social class does not apply, and people freely mingle, dance, and drink together. Combat in all its forms, including duels, is strictly prohibited during the festival, allowing even the militaries of the city-states to all return home for the occasion and spend time with their loved ones. The Reaping The day following the appearance of the orange-hued harvest moon is known as The Reaping. On this day, a large portion of able-bodied citizens ventures outside the walls to collect the second harvest of the year, mostly consisting of rice and sweet potatoes. The work lasts from dawn until dusk, when exhausted citizens pour back into the cities. Once there, every family is given a small portion of the harvest. Many choose to use some of the spoils to organize a small feast and family gathering the night of The Reaping, dedicating it to both Komaris and Maramel for the roles they played in a good harvest. However, theologists are unsure whether the harvest moon itself is merely a benevolent reminder from Maramel, or a warning. Old Empire Day Standing alone as the only national holiday without religions connotations, Old Empire Day is certainly the odd one out. It does not hold much significance for the average Estahiiri, and is only celebrated by the elite or ancient clans who trace their lineage back to the nobility of old. Loresingers will recite ancient texts through song or tale, telling the story of the old Empire’s unified might and its interactions with the people of Ti’var, who are said to be demons with the ability to harness unnatural forces and operate great ships unmatched even by the Estahiiri armadas. Many a ruler has been inspired to unify Estahiir again after hearing these tall tales, yet all who tried have failed to deliver thus far. Religion and State While religion plays an important part in the everyday life of many citizens and is intricately interwoven into society, Estahiir is at its core a secular state. Religion has little bearing on the decisions made by petty kings or ruling councils of city-states, as worship of the Celestials is considered to be a given, not something one does to accrue more honor. One notable exception to this are places where the cult of the Immortal Dawn has ousted mainstream religion and holds sway over the city’s rulers. Estahiiri religious sayings and their meanings “Komaris/Maramel bless you.” - Used when saying thanks to someone, or as part of a greeting or goodbye. The name of the Celestial one uses changes depending on whether it is day or nighttime. “Under Maramel’s shroud.” - Used to indicate darkness or night. For example: “This cave is under Maramel’s shroud.” or “Travel safely under Maramel’s shroud.”, indicating a pitch-black cave and advice to travel under the cover of night respectively. “He/she has entered the Temple.” - Used to say someone passed away honorably and had their spirit taken into the Celestial Temple by Maramel. “May the light of Komaris shine upon you.” - Used to wish someone a good day, usually as part of a goodbye or farewell. “May the light of Komaris illuminate/guide your path.” - Used to wish someone success and honor in their endeavors, in particular scholarly, martial, or religious pursuits. Usually used in goodbyes and farewells. “Kowithu guide you.” - Used to wish someone safe travels. Outrider proverb. “By the Celestials!” - Used to convey surprise or astonishment at something. Category:Estahiir